<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在原 by Rongwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037332">在原</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu'>Rongwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How Green Was My Valley (TV 1975)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Stay.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ianto Morgan/Owen Morgan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在原</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Owen从来不会反对Ianto给他指派的事情。</p><p>Owen的底线就是，给他一个打铁的小房子，让他闲下来的时候能钻进去捣鼓一阵，敲打敲打他那些破烂宝贝。第二天，他一样跟在哥哥身后上工，哥哥做什么，他也跟着做什么，一点不抱怨。</p><p>后来，Ianto牵着戴白头纱的Marged走进教堂，他虽然有点不安，但从未自己质疑过自己。一开始，他看着沉默的弟弟，确实不是滋味。一切都从简完事，他和Marged住在一起，起初确实怪诞得很，但慢慢地，日子也算是过了起来，好比一架新的机器供他学习操作，机器开动了，逐渐热热闹闹地转动起来，没有出什么毛病。可怜又可爱的Marged，他看见她是如何努力又胆怯地收拾起他们的屋子，沉默地坐在烛台投下的阴影里，和一种陌生的气氛对抗着。</p><p>他在抽屉里翻出了Owen做的木勺子，这是Owen给Marged的信物，Marged毫无疑问还在思念着他。他把勺子扔回原位，竭力忘掉它。工作中，他确实能忘掉一切，忘掉自己的妻子，忘掉他的无望。但晚上走在回家路上时，他又想起了一切，想到灯盏下闷闷不乐的Marged。她的脸被困在黑暗中，抬起孩子一般的眼睛看向他，却直直穿过他的身体，看向夜幕深处。人人都知道，在某个神秘的所在，梦想正把这个少女遗忘，把她抛向尘世中沉重的负担。她得到的是一个她也很喜欢的男人，一个朋友，但随着朋友变成丈夫，她原本的温情染上了彻底的恨意。</p><p>他爱她，可对她毫无办法。她把她所爱的Owen深深地藏起来，又故意放在每个人都能看到的地方，她眼眶下憔悴的青色让人们想起另一个同样阴郁和沉默的青年。可是，这该怪谁呢？人们很明白，私下里都叹气，既然契约已经缔结，似乎已经无法挽回了。那么，为什么不让干渴的眼睛温柔地守望下去呢？为什么不让那挺拔的树一般的身影多在视野中逗留一刻呢？为什么不向那不幸的年轻人敞开怀抱呢？老人们用恳求的目光盯着他们，求他们原谅不幸的根源。假如Marged还没有完全盲目，她就会看得很清楚。</p><p>她看得很清楚。但是痛苦不允许她再做进一步的思考。她在窗边，窗框的缝隙漏出一线习习凉风，像是一张叹息的嘴：她的童年结束了，但爱没有结束，它们闷在腔子里燃烧，变成让人避之不及的滚烫怨恨。对Owen的呼唤化作成千上万的声音，仿佛每一缕挠动脸颊的发丝都有一张嘴，无声地发出满世界的喧闹。眼泪填满了她的眼睛，使得屋内的火光和每一扇反射着火光的镜框，都化作一个朦胧的光点。</p><p>Ianto打开门，来到她身边，抱紧了她。</p><p>她听见了Ianto的声音，但没有避开。她顺从地埋进他怀里。</p><p>“我给你带回了点心……”他小声说，“我们早点上床吧，你累了。”</p><p>她转过身去，无声地收拾起被碰落在地上的衣服。幸运的是，夜晚到来了，一天行将结束。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Ianto习惯了不在兄弟们的陪伴下出门上工。结果就是，他能够比以往更早地来到矿井边。早上又黑又冷，尘雾凝结在街道半空，他像个黑乎乎的煤块，不会思考，只有一双眼睛机械地留意着人群。他见到了大哥，也见到了Owen。他对他们大声打招呼，时不时转头寻找他们。大哥对他点点头，忠厚的脸庞露出一抹笑意，Owen跟在他身旁，也没流露出任何排斥他的样子。由于父亲的照应，他们被分在一个班子，这也是Ianto主动要求的——他想要照看Owen。他们一起工作，一起戴上头灯，进入漆黑的井下。他能光凭呼吸和脚步，辨认出身旁的Owen。</p><p> </p><p>这一次，当升降机带着他们沉入地表，最后一丝光线消失在他们头顶时，他感觉到身边的Owen脚底不稳，身子摇摆了一下。</p><p>等他们来到矿道中间，刺耳的机器噪声稍微平静了一些，他问Owen：“你没事吧？”</p><p>Owen摆摆手，连着手上的灯也在晃动。紧张的工作开始了，他立即投入了进去，分散开了精力，Owen也干了起来，配合着他。</p><p>接近傍晚，他帮另一位工人把衣服设备带到井上，再下来时，看到Owen走了出来，似乎有些不对劲。Owen看见Ianto，径直走了过来，几乎是掉进了他的臂膀。</p><p>Owen发烧了。他用衣服给他裹住赤裸的上身，带他出了井，一路回了家。</p><p>“睡一觉就好了。”他对Owen说。他顾不得自己洗澡，把Owen扶到房间里躺下。妈妈和Angharad走了进来，Owen看到她们来了，强撑起来，硬要自己换衣服。大哥也进来了，只是笑着摇摇头。这么一笑，Ianto也笑了，对着她们使了个眼色。她们放下衣服，离开了房间。</p><p>明摆着就是让我来伺候才心安理得。Ianto心里这么想，没有说出来。</p><p>他拿起热水，往大盆子里注了一半，让Owen坐进去。“我来帮你洗。”他指指盆子。Owen犹豫了一下，就开始脱下灰扑扑的衣服。</p><p>大哥不知什么时候走出门外了，Ianto突然觉得自己坐在这儿定定地看着Owen，有些奇怪，于是他小心地放下毛巾和水壶，为他把盆子移近了一点，然后走出去掩上门。</p><p>他拿了几片吐司填肚子，给Owen也装了一盘。大哥只一会儿就从洗澡房里披着毛巾出来了，他正想问大哥怎么不等等他一起搓澡，大哥就问他：</p><p>“你去帮一下Owen吧，我看他自己根本举不起手来。”</p><p>不至于吧？他默默地想，于是转过身又回到了房间。Owen已经脱掉衣服坐在了澡盆里，闭着眼睛，好像睡着了。</p><p>Ianto一面在他面前坐下，拿着毛巾沾水，一面想着，全家人都把Owen扔给了他。</p><p>Owen脱下衣服这么瘦，他是怎么扛得下这些活儿的？他看着Owen胸腹上顶起的一根根肋条，蒙在上面的皮肤微微发着红。他忍不住用手背碰了碰。这么瘦的这么厉害呢？这段时间是怎么了？膝盖骨也支棱着，在空气中似乎也冻得发红了。他用毛巾敷了上去，让它们暖和一些。Owen发出一点声音，睁开了眼睛，似乎刚刚醒了过来，他想要站起来，Ianto急忙按住他，连声说很快了，他开始洗Owen的背。Owen突然叫起来，Ianto同时也看清，Owen前些天被掉落的石块打中的背，青红了一大块，被热水一烫，显得更加严重。他不敢再碰了。Angharad正好拿着干毛巾进来，看到Owen的背，她被吓到了，急忙跑出去找外伤药，头也不回地甩下一句：“天啊，你们以为这样是闹着玩的吗？”</p><p>Ianto笑了，摇摇头，他什么样的伤没见过？他自己甚至挨过更严重的呢！他一面挤出毛巾里的水，一面去擦Owen嘴角边的一块煤灰。Owen的脸经过水一洗，变回干净的样子，尤其是眼睛，那黑眸子投出的目光，无论含有多少敌意，都很好看。他脾气并不算好，但他发脾气总有缘由，有时还显得很侠义。</p><p>不过现在，他似乎在为了难以启齿的缘由而生气，像个小姑娘一样面色发红，盯着Ianto，指望他自己明白过来某些不适当的事情。Ianto也坦然地盯回他，一脸不知发生了什么的模样。然后他突然发现，Owen的嘴角牵动起来，正在笑。</p><p>Owen伸出一只修长的手掌来，挡在他眼前，发热的掌心碰到他的鼻尖，湿润的指腹搭在他的额头上。“我要起来了。”他简单地说。</p><p>怎么了，我还稀罕男人的裸体不成，Ianto耸了耸肩，往后退开一步，拿着湿淋淋的毛巾转了过去。可是在井下都已经看了那么久了，Owen怎么还会害羞呢？</p><p>但是Owen那个自嘲的、有些羞涩的笑使得他冷冰冰的脸突然可爱了起来。</p><p>“你快回家吧。”他突然对Ianto说。</p><p>Ianto明白他的意思。他想着先安顿下Owen来，再回去跟Marged解释。既然是为了照顾弟弟，他觉得Marged能理解的。</p><p>Owen反穿上衬衣，袒露着背趴在床上，由不放心Ianto的Angharad给他的伤上了药。他趴在那里，很快就发出均匀的鼻息。</p><p>Ianto随便也擦洗了一番，穿好衣服。天很晚了，狗叫了几声，他打开门，拿灯去照后院的情形，看见一只猫疯狂地窜上了墙。</p><p>他又照了照另外一个方向，这时床上的Owen发出了声音。</p><p>“灯。”他侧过脸，迷迷糊糊地说。</p><p>Ianto明白了他的意思，于是把灯放回了桌上，移到一个不至于直射他眼睛的位置，然后轻轻坐到他的床边上，把手放上他的肩膀。</p><p>他又看着Owen的伤口，觉得一定很疼。“你最好明天休息一天。”他低声说。Owen已经睡熟了，一只瘦长的手放在脸颊边上。他正想慢慢站起身，那手却微微弹动了一下，好像想抓住他的衣角，不让他离开似的。于是他没有起来，挪动着身子靠在床头，听着Owen的呼吸，静静地看着床脚。</p><p>黑暗的矿井在地层下等待着他们，他们也等待着明天。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Owen不知疲倦地走在山路上，路以外的地方，从手里的灯光看过去，都是一片朦胧的黑暗。墨绿色的地平线边，一个又圆又大的月亮赫然出现在那里。他脑子里循坏地响着一首歌——一支摇篮曲。一个关于孩子会如何长大，如何变成一个大人物的歌谣。他心里已经隐隐地害怕起来，但脚下还是步履不停，把身体带往某个方向去。当他隔了老远看到教堂的尖顶，他明白过来，自己心里所想的是Marged的墓碑。Marged Morgan那块崭新的，被垂下的松针抚摸的墓碑。</p><p>但是在夜里，他总觉得他在走一条陌生的路，也总觉得身后有人。他慢下脚步，凝神听着，觉得那只是自己脚步的回音。但寒意还是一点一点爬上背脊。</p><p>他到底想干什么呢，他在摇篮曲的间歇反复问着自己。他没有继续往下走，从他所在的位置，已经可以看到墓园的围墙，夜色下依然显眼的白色墓碑群，还有高耸的建筑。他们仿佛在看着自己。Owen觉得自己的力气在流失。仿佛早就想好了对策一般，他提起灯罩，呼地一声吹灭了火。</p><p>一刹那，他感觉到自己什么都看不见。只有月亮能给他一些方位的指引，让他不至于失去平衡感。不一会儿，天空下的尖顶，墓碑，以及树丛后面的围墙，慢慢显现了，同时还伴随着一种使人麻痹、不断放大的恐惧。</p><p>他想要转身回头，但一刹那他看见了教堂脚下的某个小窗，那扇窗子里有灯光。这一下他的脑子又能转了，松了一口气，甚至高兴起来。</p><p>“我知道你不是想自杀。”他这么想着。</p><p>“一定是一个意外。”他这么想，而且轻声说了出来。</p><p>他慢慢地转过身，来时穿越的茂密树林，在面前发出飒飒的响声。他犹豫了一下，走回了林子中去。</p><p>曾经睡梦中的黑暗，这一刻真实地呈现在眼前，夜行的小动物在他身边发出跑动的响声。</p><p>身后再次出现了脚步声。他停下来，转过头，黑暗中似乎有一个细细的人影，他的心狂跳起来，往回走了两步。人影没动，他不知道那是树还是别的什么。</p><p>“我现在要回去了。我不会丢下你的。”他这么说，然后往来路又走了起来，而且加快了脚步。他摸出火柴，小心地擦亮了，点着了灯。那团温暖的火唤醒了他心中的一点快乐和温柔。他不记得自己刚刚说了什么，只记得自己穿过树林，又原路返回，以及灯灭后的一团黑暗。现在他似乎又恢复了白天那副沉默和镇定的样子，闷头往家的方向走着。</p><p>他抬起头时，发现街面上不远处有一个人，跟他往同一方向走着，而且转过头来看他。是Ianto。他站在原地，直到Owen加快脚步走到他身边。</p><p>Ianto什么也没说，只是送他到家门口。</p><p>“你不进去吗？”看着Ianto站在他身后，似乎准备离开的样子，Owen猜到了他的意思。</p><p>“工会那边……还有些事情。”Ianto有些尴尬地说。“你先回家吧。”</p><p>他们沉默了一阵子，看着对方。Owen的眼睛看上去那么温柔，甚至有些庄严，Ianto担忧而又疲惫地打量着他，蓦地，他悄悄叹了口气，明白他所担心的东西已经消散了。</p><p>“不管怎样……好好睡一觉。”Ianto轻快地说，然后转身顺着街道走下去。Owen愣着看了他的背影一会儿，开始敲门。Angharad应门的声音传来。Owen一面等待着，一面呆呆地辨认着寂静中的一切声响。</p><p>他突然明白了，刚刚他身后的脚步声是Ianto的，Ianto一直跟在他身后不远处，一路伴随着他。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Owen很久没有打铁，也没有捣鼓自己喜欢的那些机器了。他不再是Ianto的被保护对象，而逐渐变成了工会里Ianto离不开的助手。</p><p>他从来就不怕Ianto，也知道Ianto站在自己这一边。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>